


The Macau Affair

by crookedneighbour



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Baggage, Kidnapping, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Tying a man down and threatening him is different when it's for work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I noticed no one wrote more racy stuff and here we are. stole names from the pre-existing fandom~

Sphinx descends the cement stairs of the amphitheater. James has been strapped down, metal restraints harsh against his wrists. Sphinx's arms are folded behind his back and he walks with careful poise and purpose. James can only see him if he strains.

The machine behind him is riddle with levers and lights-- and the lights they glow green. His aesthetic is clearly premeditated, the hard lines of his uniform and the backlighting render him an imposing figure. As he turns to face James, the low light gleams across his golden face piece.

Above James is a drill, a rather large drill at that, with all kinds of horrid teeth and shrapnel that would surely leave his torso in ribbons.

Silently, Sphinx approaches the wheeled table he's prepared. He considers the tools he's laid out carefully. James watches with anticipation. Sphinx's hands tease slowly over each tool. First a set of forceps. James is unsure what he's planning, perhaps spreading open his chest and planting a bomb besides his still beating heart, programming it to explode if James' heart reaches over a certain set of beats per minute then finding all manner of tortures and terrible happenings to send his fist-sized muscle into a tizzy only to be outdone by James' expert control of his own homeostasis.

Or perhaps not.

Sphinx moves on, raising and cradling a gleaming oversized pair of pliers that James is fairly certain have no place in standard medicine. The super villain looks over the tool carefully then back over James' prone body, as if deliberating carefully. If he were truly looking to break his mind Sphinx would probably first cut his clothes from him, letting the metal caress James' flesh as a tantalizing warning of the pain to come.

"James.... I.... Genghis Khan," blurts out Sphinx. All of his composure suddenly melts away, his stature deflating.They had agreed the phrase was likely to never come up in a  normal scene. "It's not that I don't want to. I just... It's different when it's not on the job...."

Sphinx frowns, clearly afraid he's disappointed James.

"And well... God, this is going to sound so stupid... I really know I like you now, so I'm afraid I'd hurt you for real. Please don't think I'm an idiot."

God it really was a wonder what a big sap Dennis was beneath all those schemes and layers of highly stylized leather (the leather had been Sphinx's idea-- to help him separate it from the practical clothes he always wore on the job.

"I don't think you're an idiot. I think you're very sweet. Why don't you undo the restraints and we can talk about it more?" James offers.

"Yeah... You're right. It's just that I got Igor to babysit and everything and it's not like I don't enjoy this stuff, I mean that's why I went into, you know? I just...." 

Sphinx is spiraling again, pacing in circles and wringing his hands.

"Dennis. I love you," James murmurs, stretching his wrists as he sits up.

Dennis is on him suddenly.

"Do you really mean that? Really? I just.... I've never felt this way and I don't know how to deal with it," Sphinx begins. The two of them are cuddled onto the gurney together. "I want to be your big bad villain. Tie you to the train tracks! The whole nine yards, whatever you want. I think I just need to start smaller."

James wraps his arm around Sphinx, their bodies leaning together.

"That's ok, honey. We're married. We have all the time we could ever want together. We can start with something easy," James tries. He presses his lips against the soft part of Dennis' ears. "You could tie me to the chair and and whip me again."

Sphinx's body goes stiff, but not like he's scared-- he's surprised by his own sudden arousal.

"You loved that when we went to Macau didn't you?" James teased. Sphinx nods along, wetting his lips. James trails his hand slowly down Sphinx's chest.

"We can order take out right before we start and mid-way through you could make me beg for dinner. I'l be your good little defector and give you the codes and everything."

Sphinx kisses him back on the neck with just a tease of teeth.

"I love you too, James."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Macau is the island Silva takes James Bond to in Skyfall and the sexual encounter they had is a reference to the infamous balls scratching scene in Casino Royale.


End file.
